


Sacrifices for Love

by Rekall



Category: Vassalord
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-20
Updated: 2010-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-13 19:50:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/141123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rekall/pseuds/Rekall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Charley gets into a fight with a new vampire things could end badly for both him and Rayflo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifices for Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cienna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cienna/gifts).



The room was dark when Rayflo woke that night. The thick curtains that use to block out the sun in the daytime were shoved aside revealing city lights that lit up the black sky. Rayflo realized that Chris must have opened the curtains before leaving.

As he sat up in bed, Rayflo wondered where Charley went. He already knew that the other man wasn’t in the apartment, but that wasn't uncommon. Charley often had work to do, but that didn't mean that Rayflo was happy about it. Rayflo much preferred it when he was allowed to tag along. That way he could be certain that Charley was staying out of trouble.

Standing up, Rayflo materialized clothes for himself since he still had been naked from the night before. Looking at a bite mark on his arm, Rayflo watched as the wound began to heal. Charley had ravaged him last night and there were numerous bite marks scattered across his body. Rayflo however didn’t mind, he liked it when Charley was aggressive and passionate.

Walking over to the window, Rayflo opened it and relished as the cool air entered the room. He didn’t waste too much time however; Charley was out somewhere and Rayflo was determined to find him. Flying out the window, Rayflo headed out into the city. Despite all the light, there was enough darkness that he was able to make his way unnoticed through the maze of tall buildings.

Normally it would be hard to find Charley in such a large city, even for Rayflo. But things were different that night; Rayflo could smell Charley's blood, which greatly concerned him. Rayflo rapidly increased his speed, following the trail with ease. He knew Charley's blood better than anyone and he was able to track it through the city like a Bloodhound following a scent.

It wasn't long until Rayflo realized where he was being led, an old church in a nearby neighbourhood, impressive in size and with expensive stain glass windows. Landing in front of the church, Rayflo entered it without hesitation; churches weren't residences which meant that Rayflo did not need permission before entering.

The only lights lit inside were hundreds of candles that created an eerily atmosphere. As Rayflo walked down the aisle he had a feeling of dread which was confirmed when he spotted Charley laying in a pool of blood in front of the alter.

"Chris!" Rayflo cried, rushing forward and kneeling by Charley's side.

"...Master..." Charley said, barely awake. "...watch out..."

The slight warning was enough for Rayflo to dodge the attack that came from his behind his left shoulderBefore Rayflo could retaliate a female vampire lightly dropped to the floor in front of him; her right arm was covered in blood, Charley's blood. . Raising the hand to her mouth, she seductively licked at the blood while smiling at Rayflo.

"What an interesting development," she murmured, not taking her eyes of Rayflo.

"You're not my type," he replied to her while trying to quickly think through the situation. Charley needed help, that much was clear from the small moans that he was was making, but Rayflo doubted the woman would let him heal Charley while she stood by and watched.

"You're not mine either," the woman replied, her expression turning dark. "Don't keep pets unless you can keep them under control. I was minding my own business, enjoying a meal when he attacked me."

"I'll make sure to punish him later," Rayflo said, but he was planning on doing nothing at all. He simply wanted the woman to drop her guard so that he could have an opening to attack.

"I think you should punish him now."

Rayflo had enough. The moans from Charley had grown quiet and he wasn't about to continue having a conversation with the female vampire when Charley's life was at stake.

Not wasting anymore time, Rayflo summoned hundreds of small bats that flew into the face of the female vampire. It was exactly the distraction that Rayflo needed to grabbed Charley and fly both of them up to the church's balcony. Gently he laid Charley onto the floor and then he lifted his arm to Charley's mouth.

"Drink up, Chris," he quietly said.

The distraction wouldn't last for much longer and Rayflo knew was going to need Charley's help if they were to defeat the female vampire. In the past, Rayflo would have been able to defeat her easily, but that was when he was living on a fresh supply of blood and he promised Charley that he would no longer live his life that way.

Rayflo was relieved when he felt Charley's fangs bite through his skin; he had been concerned that Charley was too far gone to be retrieved. They were vampires but that didn't mean that vampires couldn't be killed, which their new female friend was soon going to learn.

"Come out, come out, where every you are!" a sing-song voice called out from somewhere below them. Rayflo and Charley were almost out of time.

"Master..." Charley groaned as he began coming around. Slowly Charley blinked open his eyes and looked up at Rayflo. "What happened?"

"You're going to need to tell me that, Chris."

"I smell blood!" the female vampire happily cried, her voice far too close for comfort.

Rayflo had no time to react before he felt intense pain through his body. Glancing down he saw that the female vampire's hand was sticking out through his chest and he could feel her body pressed up against his back. Her arm had travelled straight through his body, the same move that she had no doubt preformed on Charley earlier that night.

"Whoops, my hand slipped," she said with a giggle as she removed her arm and took a step back. "That's what happens when people cross me."

"Master!" Charley cried as Rayflo slumped away from them.

Rayflo wanted to tell Charley that he would be okay, that he had sustained worst injuries before and all he needed was time to rest, but his voice wouldn't work as he was too busy coughing up blood. All he could do was helpless watch as Charley angrily charged at the female vampire.

At first Rayflo was concerned since the female vampire had already bested Charley one time that night, but it was clear that she was no match for Charley this time who was running solely on rage and raw emotion. Before Charley had been fighting for himself, this time he was fighting for his Master who he thought had been seriously injured.

Charley had made upgrades since the last time he fought with Rayflo. Spikes tipped with silver were extended from his arms and he swiped at the woman with such speed that although she managed to dodge the worst of the blow, she was still partly wounded by the sharp blades.

"So, the pet has some bite!" she taunted, not caring that she was making him angrier; the woman was insane.

Charley's left rocketed away from his arm with a cord attached to it. He grabbed onto her ankle and pulled back with all his strength, knocking her to the floor. Not about to give up, she took to the air, flying back out into the main part of the church with Charley dangling from the cord below her.

She stayed high, whipping Charley around as she flew in an attempt to dislodge him. She however didn't expect for the wings that shot out of Charley's back. Her agility and speed were no match for Charley's strength, especially since they were still tethered together so that she was unable to escape.

Taking control, Charley threw the female vampire to the ground, releasing his grip on her mid-way so that her back and head hitting the floor with a lot of force and creating a loud thud that momentarily stunned her. Rushing downward, the silver tip spikes protruding from Charley's arms connected with the woman's neck, pinning her to the floor.

With one more additional blow it was all over.

Up above, still on the balcony, Rayflo closed his eyes and leaned back against the railing. He had crawled over to watch the fight but doing that had aggravated his wounds. It was fortunate that he was a vampire since a normal person would have died long before then.

"Master!" Charley cried as he returned to Rayflo's side.

"Only a kiss of life can save me now," Rayflo pitifully whispered, deciding to have some fun. His internal injuries were already beginning to heal and in a few minutes, things would be back to normal, but Charley didn't need to know that.

Rayflo really didn't expect for Charley to believe him. He expected a snarky reply and orders to get up. That was why Rayflo was surprised when he felt Charley's lips against his own. Charley was often particular about what they could and could not do in public places.

Opening his eyes, Rayflo smiled as they continued to kiss. Charley was always full of suprises, which was one thing that Rayflo liked about him. It kept things interesting.

Deciding to take advantage of the situation, Rayflo tried to see how much further his luck would take him. "It's not enough, Cherry. I'm going to need the magical cock of healing if I'm going to survive," he said while breaking their kiss.

Charley pulled back a little and glared at Rayflo with a stern expression on his face. "That's not funny, Master. I thought you were seriously hurt!"

"I know, and I'm proud that you're willing to avenge my death when something does happen to me."

"I don't like it when you say things like that."

Rayflo did feel slightly guilty seeing the distressed look on Charley's face. It wasn't like he intended to hurt Charley's feelings. He hadn't realized that Charley would have been so affected by what had happened to him earlier. The wound hadn't been that bad when compared to njuries that Rayflo had suffered in the past.

"Don't be that way, Chris," Rayflo said, attempting an apology. "I'm not going to die that easily. And when I do die, it'll only be by your hands."

"Stop it, Master!"

Leaning forward, Rayflo gently placed a quick kiss to Charley's cheek and let the subject drop. It wasn't worth it; he cared too much about Charley to see him suffer any longer that night so instead Rayflo decided to change the subject. "So are you going to tell me what happened before I arrived?"

"I received a phone call that a vampire was causing trouble," Charley explained. "When I found her though, she was quicker than I imagined."

"Just don't let it happen again, Cherry," Rayflo replied as he kissed Charley's cheek once again. He knew that Charley could take care of himself; that Charley had years worth of vampire hunting as experience, but still didn't stop him from worrying. "We should have 'We're Glad We're Not Dead' sex now."

"I'm not sleeping with you in a church," Charley sternly replied.

A smile crossed Rayflo's face. A church may not be an ideal place, but when they returned to their apartment Rayflo was going to make sure that neither of them would be wanting to get out of bed until the next night.


End file.
